The invention relates to a new configuration in suspendible filing folders of cardboard, plastics or other nonmagnetic materials.
For convenience in locating, sorting, handling, as well as other reasons, the need frequently arises to combine two or more suspendible folders in a temporary manner so as to better separate and arrange these folders with respect to adjacent folders or groups of folders. This need leads to equipping each filing folder with a means for provisional or temporary attachment to an adjacent folder.
Such means may consist, for example, of mechanical devices such as pins, paper clips, or clamps, which devices would be fastened to the suspension bars affixed to the folders. Experience has demonstrated, however, that the coupling or linking of folders by these devices is not always convenient or dependable. Moreover, the disengagement of such devices can also be inconvenient.
Recognition of this need has led to a proposal to link adjacent suspendible folders by magnetic means. Thus, French Pat. No. 1,191,584 recommends insertion of a magnet enclosed in a pocket fitted to the outside of each face of the folder with each magnet being capable of causing the magnetic attraction of a soft iron plate in a pocket situated on the opposite face of a similarly fitted adjacent folder.
This particular arrangement has the disadvantage of creating a bulge on the faces of the folders and imparting to these faces an asymmetry, detracting both from the appearance of the folder and its physical flexibility in use. This design also makes face-to-face positioning of the folders difficult because of the irregular position the folders assume.